


The Santana Lopez Collection

by lightblue_Nymphadora



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Appearances by other Gleeks, F/F, Gen, Most of this will ignore Season 6, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightblue_Nymphadora/pseuds/lightblue_Nymphadora
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots about Santana





	1. Chapter 1

Santana stopped laughing abruptly when Dani tossed a rolled up wad of paper at her head. “Ow!” she yelped. 

“Please,” Dani said, leaning back in her chair. “That didn’t hurt at all.”

“What was that even for?”

“Look, I get that you’re a werewolf and all, but seriously that freaking howl laughter you do? So fucking extra. I can’t.”

Santana grinned and stuck her tongue out at Dani. “You think it’s adorable - don’t front!”

“No, I think your puppy tendencies are adorable. This is just a lot.”

“Wait...puppy tendencies?” Santana asked as Dani walked over to sit in her lap. “Do I even want to know?”

“Whenever I toss something, you perk up like you want to run after it,” Dani told her. “It’s adorable, and one of the biggest perks to you being low-key canine.”

“Fair...but if you give me one more chew toy for Christmas, I’m breaking up with you.”

“Yeah right - you love your floofy. That’s why I keep having to replace it. Come on, I want to go to the arcade before it gets wild with all the middle schoolers.”


	2. Wake Up Call

Dani shot up in bed, bleary and heart racing. She looked around wildly, remembered that she had her eye mask on, and yanked it off. It was still dark out, and she took a few deep breaths before looking over at the clock. Four fucking AM! This was the third time this week. The alarm in the apartment below her was loud enough to wake the dead.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and yanked on her hoodie. Pausing only to grab her keys, she stormed out of her apartment and down the stairs. She hammered on the door of 3H until finally. 

The door opened.

“Listen, I don’t know wh-why….” Dani began, but stopped when she saw the occupant of 3H. 

The woman was standing there in nothing but some very tight yoga pants and a sports bra. She had went black hair, as if she’d jumped into and out of the shower in a rush. “Can I help you?” she asked shortly. 

“I don’t know why you need to get up this early,” Dani said, regaining her composure, “but the rest of us don’t. Would you mind turning down the volume?” 

To her surprise, the other woman laughed. “My bad,” she said. “I’m a trainer at the new gym that just opened down the street. I pulled the early shift this week and next week. I’ll...uh...I’ll try to figure out the volume thing.”

Dani nodded, trying not to stare at her abs. “Thanks.”

“I’m Santana,” 3H said, holding out her hand. 

“Dani. I’m in 4H.”

“Well, I look forward to meeting you when you’re not sleep deprived and pissed at me,” Santana said, grinning. “I gotta go though.”

“Right, right. See you around.”


End file.
